encyclopedia_of_kyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldraksta
Eldraksta An ancient and proud land, Eldraksta has recently fallen under the assault of the Draconis Crusade. The Emperor's armies overwhelmed the forces of Eldraksta during a long raging Civil War with one of the houses involved actually joining the Empire's forces. The effect has allowed the Empire to focus their attacks on the Arkarian Resistance and to use Eldraksta as a point of invasion against Agornia. As for the Eldrakstans themselves they have been forced to join the Imperial War Machine, and submit to their rule. The Three Duchies Eldraksta is divided into three duchies, Theorn, Drakta, and Turmen. Theorn is the northmost region, and traditionally the last in the line of succession. Theorn is a land of moors, hills, and ancient castles. The land is choked in fog, and according to ancient legend is the home of the Undead. The folklore of the region is filled with stories of dark creatures, the walking dead, and nightmares roaming the fog filled land. Turmen to the south is a land of lakes and rivers, though the people of he Turmen plains are known for the quality of their horses. They are also known to be fierce fighters, the Duke of Turmen is typically second in the line of sucession. Drakta is the middle duchy, and the Duke of Drakta is normally the Prince of the Realm. Drakta is known for it's metal work, and the fine quality of the architecture. The Line The nobility of Eldraksta pay careful attention to their connection to the Throne, and the Line of Sucession. All of the various lords and ladies of Eldraksta are related in one degree or another to the royal family. And thus the throne, and they will do anything in their power to lay claim to it. As such there are many and strange alliances and links between the various houses and families of the Realm. Since the Crusade, the families have been scrambling to prove lineage streching back to the time of the Great Uprising and links to the nobility of the Empire and the Emperor. The Banners of the Realms The noblity of Eldraksta, and all of the various cities and realms have their own banners. The rules of Eldrakstan heraldry are complex and bound to a highly ritualized set of laws. Normally in some way the banners are related to the symbols of the Duchy they hail from. For example, the symbols of Turmen is a griffon on silver, with a crossed spear and arrow behind it. The symbol of Draksta is a Black Dragon on a field of red. And the symbol of Theorn is black sword with three roses on a field of grey. For example the city of Kannator, reknowned for it's weaponsmiths, is a black sword and axe twined with a dragon on a field of grey. The dragon shows that the city is beholden to Drakta, and that it was founded by the line of the Duke of Theorn. Recently, a banner has been seen flying in Eldraksta of a Golden Dragon on a field of Blue, this is the symbol of the Draconis Crusade. The Karandor The Karandor are a band of nomadic warriors that roam the plains of Eldraksta. They are a supersitious people with elaborate rules and codes of behaviour dealing with each other and outsiders. The Karandor are known for their savagery and fearlessness in battle, and before the Crusade they were sworn to serve the King of Eldraksta alone. As part of the treaty that returned Eldraksta to the Empire, the service of the Karandor and their oaths of fealty was passed to the Emperor. As such, small bands of vicious and highly skilled Karandor warriors now roam within the Empire, and serve inside the Crusade itself. Karandor are easily recognized by their ritual scars and brands, elaborate weapons and armor, and their often displayed trophies from previous battles. History Several years after the end of the Great War, the realm of Eldraksta exploded into a vicious war when the ancient King Elan the Wise died. The King's sons fueded over the sucession, drawing the entire nobility of the Realm into the conflict. After 15 years of war, Talan the Black made a deal with the Emperor that would return Eldraksta to the Empire in return for his throne. Soon enough the Draconis Crusade had delivered Talan the Throne, and the nobles of Eldraksta were soon brought into line by force or bought off by the King and his new allies. Since that time, Talan has become a valued ally of the Emperor and general of his forces. The Realm has become the bane of Ilian and Arkaria, and even the Agornians have cause to fear their former allies.